This thing called love
by SasakiNoelle
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and you have a totally hard life. You have a crush on your roommate who ends up being your boyfriend. But no, some new boy has to come in and sweep him off his feet. Could life get any worse then that? Apperently so. Collegestuck! JohnDave, KarSol, TavGam, and more to come!
1. On Cloud Nine

Your name is John Egbert and you happen to be the biggest prankster in the whole world. Though most fail to see the beauty of it and find them annoying, you can't help but laugh hysterically at all the funny things you do. For example, you just witness your roommate get drenched in water as he walked through the door. Sad to say, he didn't find it as funny as you did.

"YOU FUCKASS IDIOT. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT?! YOU EVEN FUCKING RUINED THE FUCKING CARPET YOU FUCKTARD!" Even if he was yelling, you couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him. He was drenched, shoulders tensed up and hands in fist. You know at any moment that he could pound you into a pulp, but you just dont seem to care because that was _so freaking funny._

You try to down the laughter, gasping to regain your breathing, "I'm sorry Karkat but that was funny! The carpet will be fiiiine!" you say in between gasp of ragid air. He growls, curses under his breathe and goes to his side of the room. You watch him with giggles flowing from your lips. He just growls, still uttering curses about 'how fucking stupid you are' and disgards his shirt, followed by his pants. His black hair that was normally messy and stuck up was now falling around his face. Black bangs over his eyes as he desperatly tried to sweep them out of his face.

Did you mention you also sorta kinda have a crush on this guy? Sure he was a douche and he cussed a lot more then a normal person should and he also had anger problems- Where were you going with this? Oh yeah, your crush for this awkwardly mean man. You know it would be awkward to date him, because if things didn't work out then the room would eventually become a room of stress and awkward silences. Plus, he was a really good friend, like a best bro you guess.

Still, staring at him right now, it took you all the will power not to say anything to him. As far as you were aware, he liked girls, so saying something would definitly get you a one way ticket to joke central and bully bulovard. "Hey, fuck face what're you staring at?!" he hissed out, throwing a shirt over his head and slipping it down his pale and lithe body. Blinking back to reality, you grin, buck teeth showing and all.

"Nothing!" your voice is a bit to chirpy, almost strained and he must've realized because his eyes narrowed in slight curiousty. To ease his curious mind you continue, "I was just thinking, shesh Karkat!" you laugh and move towards your bed, falling stomach first and nuzzling your head into your pillow.

He huffs at you, shuffling around to put on some fresh underwear because well...they were wet to. Heheheh, oops! You take a small peek just in time to see him shimming out of them. You flush and close your eyes, shoving your face so far into the pillow you swear you can feel the bed.

You heard your crushes bed squeek and you take that as a que to look up. He seemed a bit bothered by something and that kind of bothers you, "What's up Karkat? You look to deep in thought for yourself." you muse out. His brows furrow together and he simply flips you off, making you laugh happily and turn to lay on your back.

"Hey, fuck ass can I ask you a serious question?" huh, that was a bit weird. You sit up and nod, leaning back onto the wall; uncomforable. "So...My friend is kind of in a predicament," he fidgets a bit, making you raise a brow in curiousty but you don't interupt him. "Like...He likes this person but the person he likes kind of likes someone else...But my friend has someone who also likes him," his brows knit together some more and his lips turn into a frown, "But he doesnt like the person who likes him _like that._" he mutters a bit.

You open your mouth to respond, but he keeps going, "And said person who likes my friend wants to meet up. Shit, like what the fuck is he supposed to do?" he looks up at you, genuily confused and probably frustrated. "Should he tell the person he likes that he likes him? Or should he try it out with the guy that likes him?" he asked with pure and utter confusion.

You take a deep breathe and lean forward, legs criss-crossed, elbows on knees, "Well, it would be easier for you to tell me who these people are." you kind of think this has something to do with Karkat because he looks really upset and why should he be upset with something if it's his '_friend'_. Yeah, you're not stupid!

"Fuck you, no."

"Karkat! I can't do anything if you don't tell me." he growls in frustration and fidgets a bit more, contemplating if he should tell you or not. He takes a deep breathe and finally tells you.

"Fine, but if you fucking ever tell anyone, i'll rape your ass with a machete so far up you'll taste it coming out of your fucking pathetic mouth." that sends shivers of fear down your spin but you nod, "Well...Err, you see I-" he cruses and frowns, "Fuck, okay. I like Gamzee, but that fucking clown likes someone else and I know because he always says he's going to get lucky with this one guy but then he never does," he takes a deep breathe, "But fucking Sollux says he kind of likes me so like shit, I have no clue what to do. Because I don't like Sollux like that and Gamzee's a good friend so I guess I wouldn't want to hurt him." you kind of frown at the little predicament that your dear crush has gotton himself into. You have to admit, you feel your heart break a bit at the fact that he already liked someone and you probably had no chance. That and well, you didn't know he wasnt straight so knowing you could've made your move kind of stings as well.

Oh well, things happen, huh? "Well, if you don't want to hurt Gamzee, then you can try it out with Sollux..." you mutter and he frowns. "Or, you can try it with someone else." yep, you're going to do it. You're going to try and get Karkat with you today. It's going to happen because you're going to presuade him. Wait, who are you kidding? He wont like you.

"Someone else?" he questions with knitted brows. You nod a bit slowly, laughing a bit nervously.

"Yeah! You know, maybe to get Sollux off your back or something." you mutter again, biting your bottom lip with your buck teeth. "I mean, i'm-" you sort of stop, trying to figure out how you should word it. "I can help. We can pretend to date or something." oh man this was going to go bad. You close your eyes, half expected to be yelled at, but you were definitly not expecting this.

"Okay." you look up, eyes opened and wide. Did he just say-

"Huh?" He rolls his eyes and growls a bit.

"I said okay Egbert." he hisses out, making you grin a bit. "But if we're doing this, you better put your all into it because half-assed preformences from someone will get Sollux on my dick 24/7." his voice was warning, making you nod. You stand up, walk over and bend down a bit. He stares at you for a bit, not angry but a bit confused. You then go for it; leaning down, you put your lips on his. He jumps a bit, moving back but doesn't exactly move back. You're surprised to actually feel him pushing his lips back onto yours.

You pulled back with a dorky smile on your lips, him having a slightly upset but not a completely angry look. He also had a small, faint blush coating his cheeks. It looked cute on him honestly. "Idiot." he slightly bit out, crossing his arms over his chest. So maybe everything will go better then expected, that was a good sign.

Laughing happily you go back to your side of the bed and flip your computer open, leaving your new boyfriend on his bed with a flustered and angry expression. He's probably just mad because you got a kiss from and he liked it. "So...Are we for real or...Just fake?" you're kind of curious because if he kissed back, that means he has to have _some_ type of feelings for you, right?

He shifts on his bed, paying attention to his computer (you're not sure when he even got it honestly), "I guess," he pauses in thought, his brows furrowing. "For real, then." he states with a shrug. You're obviously surprised by that because you feel your stomach do flips in excitment.

"Awesome." it was an absently muttered responce, but it made him blush nontheless. Again, you find that extremely cute on his face.

You were passive when school started. Afraid and worried. Scare that people would hate you. But now, you figure that things couldn't get better then this. You're on cloud nine now.

* * *

**Wow, haha, dunno if that was good or bad. So reveiws please? Just so you know, this is just the BEGINNING of the story. So no, it wont be a KarJohn story. It's JohnDave, but you know, excited to have multiple problems happening.**

**So I hope everyone enjoyed it! Again reveiw please? I really hope it was alright and i'm sorry for any out of characterness, hehehe.**

**I'll try to post at least three or four times a week, if not, then you can expect a make-up chapter.**

**So, there is more to come! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Memories are forever

**Okay soo, here is my chapter two. **

**I just want you to know, there will be mention of an OC character BUT she's dead. I just couldn't find it in my heart to actually kill off a real character! So sorry for those who are against OC's, but she isn't even going to talk unless its about the past. (Which is the opening, haha )**

**This will also be in P.O.V of Dave. The OC will also be Dave's EX girlfriend, take note of the EX. Because she is DEAD. Yeah, it will be the whole, 'I can't love' mumbo-jumbo.**

**Also, i'll go more into John's past in the third chapter. I sorta suck at beginning chapters and I didn't want John's past to be all bluh. .**

**Well enjoy and reveiw maybe?**

* * *

_All you can see is blue eyes. Blue eyes and a bright smile with black hair. Beautiful features. "Dave," the name was so faint and you just love the way it sounds. "Dave, you know-" she cuts off, "You know I love you right?" she asked, making your heart swell._

_"I-" you stop because shit, you just can't say it. "Yeah I know." then that smile turns into a gentle frown, then you can see her face again. Pale face, little freckles coating her cheeks, black hair drapped around her face, ending a little past her shoulders. She was curvy, an hour glass figure. But then that frown turns into a smile._

_"Good!" she chants out. The nthe dream fades out, and you're waking up. The room was dimly light. You try to bring an arm up, but you fell rope wrapped around your arms. Obviously shocked, you look across from you, the girl of your dreams tied up and crying. Her mouth had a rag in it, making her inable to talk. _

_A gloved hand takes the object out, her sobs now aduible, "Dave," her voice cracked, "Oh Dave, I'm so scared." her voice was so scared and you just wanted to hug her and tell her it would be okay._

_"Emily, stay calm." was all you managed and before you forget, "And I love you. I do. So much." she cries more, head hanging and you then realize she was bleeding. That pisses you off. You toss around, yelling curses at the guy. A dark chuckle. _

_"Say it again." he tells you, making you stop moving and narrow your eyes. You then hear a faint click, a black metal object at the side of her head._

_"Okay! Okay!" you tell him. "I love you, Emily. So fucking much it hurts. It does. I love your eyes and your lips and your laugh. Just, you." you say and it was true. She cries more._

_"Say it back." the guy hisses out._

_She yelps a bit, "Dave, i'm so sorry. Dave, I love you. So much. So, so, so much. You trusted me with everything, and I trusted you. You even smiled and laughed for me. I just love you." she sobs out._

_"Good." then it happens._

You jolt awake when a loud bang sounded in the dream and in the car. The car behinde you honked. You bro honks back, longer and louder do to anger. (You noticed this a while back, but bro has road rage) He mummbles curses under his breathe, getting out and slamming the door shut. You then realize the car behinde you also pulls to the side, which you noticed later, and the owner was also getting out. Bro and the guy were talking, bro shaking his head at probably what was a dent.

The guy looks extremely sorry, frantically running to his car then back, then to his car and back. You and your bro had driven from Texas to some state you didn't even care about for college. Well, you for college, him for work so it worked out either way. You bro works as an engineer and he had been schedualed to move. Thankfully, and ironically, it was also in the same state as school for you. Then, your bro realized it was were a friend of his had lived, and your distant family also. It was sort of cool in an ironic way of course.

But bro also had mentioned your cousin owning some club, so he would also be taking a job in there. Which was good on your behalf because hey! Discounts and free booze. How wasn't that good for a twenty-two year old man, going to college and wanting to party tweny-four seven. Everything was great. Except for the moving. No, that was pure hell on fucking Earth because it was a fourty-eight hour fucking drive.

Two whole days in a car nonstop.

With your bro?

Hell.

You hear the door on the other side open and peer over to see bro looking for something. He retrieves a pen and walks back out, leaving the door wide open. "Here." you hear faintly, the monotone voice obviously your brother.

"Much appreciated chap!" you hear the other voice. You take that chance to look back again, seeing who he was still talking to. This man had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing an ugly green jacket, a white shirt with a bright green skull (or thats what you think it is) on the middle with kahkis. He also had glasses and protuding front teeth. Then you look into the car. There was a girl with black hair, some weird ass glasses and what you think was a blue long-sleeve shirt. Probably a friend or his girlfriend.

But by the way he's acting around your bro, you doubt it is his girlfriend. He seems to excited to just be talking to a random stranger. He's all smiles and laughs when Dirk mentions something probably not even that funny. Plus, the two of them had been talking way to long. "Jake English." he introduces himself.

"Dirk Strider." your bro says.

"Fuck, bro hurry this shit up!" you yell at him, recieving his middle finger but no face. You smirk a bit, turning around when you see Jake looking through the back window with a curious gaze.

Then there are more words exchanged and finally, you hear the door close with your bro back in the seat. "Have a man crush already?" you have to ask, playful and joking, but you sound serious with no faltering expressions. He, again, flips you off and begins to drive, making you laugh just the slightest and lean back. You look at his pocket when you see a flash of white and quickly retrieve it with your bad ass ninja skills. Only because he's driving, your bro barely misses it. "Got his number? Why? Got a date?" your bro snatches back and begins to turn down some exit.

"Fuck you and no. Dented the back of the car. Has to pay for that shit." he offers, but you know know thats a total fucking lie.

Then you just have to ask, "Was that his girlfriend?" because she was kind of cute, not to your high standers, but whatever.

"Nah. He picked her up at some road. Said she was hicking it and felt bad for her." you look at the road, it was clear and there was nothing but just...Road. Nature and road. Well shit.

You then spent hours like that. Flipping through radio stations, switching with bro so he could sleep and just chill. The two of you stopped to eat to. Growing boys had to eat. And the whole time your bro was texting someone. Someone and you just had to fucking know because he never texted this so damn much! "Seriously? Who the hell could you be texting?" you blurt out in the silence of the car. The tapping stops, the proceeds.

"None of your fucking business thats who." he retorts, making you roll your eyes. Then it clicks, and your smirking so knowingly and you know he see's you but he seems like he doesn't care but he does.

"Damn, so what? Got a think for English?" you ask because you surprisingly remebered his last name. But not his first. Whatever. The tapping stops, then starts up.

"Jane." he states, but you know he's lying. You can practically smell the lie and it was just so damn funny.

"Bull. Bull shit. I know you're texting him because after you got his number, you texted him. You always do that shit, bro." you point out mostly because he does. You noticed that bro always had the tendacy to make sure it was the actually person before leaving completely.

"Then don't ask dumbass questions." okay so maybe he knew you know. That totally bites because you fianlly thought you were better at something. Guess not.

Then the car ride was over.

You were then getting your stuff and lugging it to the dorms of the school. You told bro you would just stay in a dorm for a few days untill things at home settled. He was fine with that. Then the two of got the key (which bro demanded to be shipped to the house), got the number and all was smooth sailing from there. Now all you had to do was find the room and set up.

That was pretty easy too. The campus wasn't to big, so it was fairly easy to locate the room. Once you were actually in, you weren't surprised to see somebody already in the room. The guy, on the other hand, looked at you with one of slight confusion, searching papers and groaning when he found what he was looking for, "No one told me my roommate was going to look like a douche." he says and you kind of just, well, stare.

Nice. "Uh, same goes to you. Who the hell wears 3D glasses like that?" you retort, setting your bags down by an empty bed. He huffs a bit.

"What the fuck ever. Nameth Thoullth." he states and again, you're just starring. Did he- Did he had a lisp? Okay, there goes any threat out the window.

"Strider. Dave Strider." and you can't believe you just did that. Use some lame quote from nd equally lame movie to introduce yourself. But it was more ironic then anything, well that is what you told yourself.

He doesn't even bother to respond and instead, goes back to his typing on his computer. You take a chance to glance over and see red and blue codes every where. Then he's sending some codes on some chat group called Trollian and you're kind of confused about that. Is that supposed to be your Pesterchum? Maybe, who knows because you kind of don't care, honestly.

You then proceed to plomp down on your bed, kicking off your shoes, "So, like, what kind of cool shit do you do around here?" you ask, looking over at him.

He stops for a bit before continuing, "Doeth it really matter?"

"Well, yeah man. Because a cool bro has to do shit when he isn't fucking around with homework."

"Oh God. Kill me now." Sollux prayed, banging his head repeatedly on the desk. "How did I get thuck with a dumbath?" you asked himself, eyes closed under his multi-coloured glasses.

This sort of you made you smirk because how in hell are you a dumbass? Man did this guy have problems, from the lisp, to the glasses, to the sorry judgement. But whatever! Bro's gotta do what a bro's gotta do. "You know, the lithp maketh it really hard to take you oh tho fucking theriously," you mock, making him turn towards you and flip you off.

You nod in appreciation, smirking up at the ceiling. It was quiet again. "But no seriously, what kind of shit do you do around here?" you ask again. He groans and turns towards you.

"God, thut up. Go look around. I actually have thit to do." then he turns back to his work. So you take up on this and decide to go and explore. Like the fucking adventurer you were. Hell yes. Right when you get out, you collide with a body, making you and him both fall backwards.

You stare at the figure, eyes widening behinde glasses as you stare at the girl infront of you, giggling a bit. She had blue eye and black hair. But the only difference with her and, uh, the _other_ girl was she had protuding teeth. But, still, other than that, she looked like her. "Sorry!" she told you, grabbing her belongings. You decide to help her then you both stand.

"Nah. It's cool." you tell her, handing her the things.

Your name is Dave Strider and you think you might actually like it here.

* * *

**Next chapter will more then likey still be in POV of Dave.**

**Well, uh, sorry for the carpiness!**

**But oh well, i'm enjoying righting this so WOOH!**


	3. Just not right

**Chapter 3:**

**Alright, so I figured, even if people don't really read it, i'm still gunna write it because I really do enjoy writing this!**

**So, again, it's in POV of no other then DAVE! Woohoo! Man I love that guy.**

**Hehe, well enjoy and all that sweet jazz! Kay, yeah, bye!**

**Oh and yeah, sorry for the typo's last chapter. Man, I knew I should've reveiwed that! UGH! I'll edit it soon though. Promise!**

**Sorry about it being super late to! School started and bluh. Things just went crazy. So forgive me?**

You stare at the figure, eyes widening behinde glasses as you stare at the girl infront of you, giggling a bit. She had blue eyes and black hair. But the only difference with her and, uh, the _other_ girl was she had protuding teeth. But, still, other than that, she looked like her. "Sorry!" she told you, grabbing her belongings. You decide to help her then you both stand.

"Nah. It's cool." you tell her, handing her the things.

She giggles, giving you a hand. You just wave it off and stand yourself. "I'm Jade! Jade Harely." she smiles sweetly at you and all you can do is nod a bit.

"Uh, Dave Strider." you tell her, taking the hand that was out in a greeting.

"It's very nice to meet you Dave! Are you new here?" you nod to her, following once she began walking. It would be nice to see what was around here. It would make things easier to get around and all that stuff.

She shifts her books in her arms, "Need help?" because you're a gentlemen and gentlemen do shit like that, right? Hell if you knew. She just nods and hands you about three books, leaving her to hold the last two.

"Thank you." she says happily, pushing her round glasses up. "So, Dave, when did you get here? Where you alwas here? Did I just not see you?" she looked a bit confused, maybe even a bit curious as you shook you head.

"Nah, just got here about an hour ago. Maybe earlier." you tell her. "So like, what kind of shit is there to do around here? Seriously, my roommate seems a bit uptight or what the fuck ever," you shrug and she just giggles.

She looks over at you and tilts her head, "Who is he?"

"Shit, uh, Sollux? Some weird name like that." you shrug a bit because honestly, you could care less. She smiles, buck teeth and all, and nods.

"Sollux is a good guy! He's nice, uh, when he wants to be, I guess. But he's super smart with computers." she tells you, and you just nod. "He writes codes, you know! He even created this website for him and his friends." she shrugged a bit and looked forward.

Your mind can't help but wonder around to it's past. Trying to peice together similarities she had to the girl you once knew. She was almost like her. The voice was different obviously, and personalities because Emily was really hyper and bizarr. She liked roaming and parties and talking and just about everything. She was a challenger. She accepted anything you gave to her. She was cunning and presuassive. But this girl wasn't like her. That was okay because maybe, just maybe, she could help you move on. To stop quietly moping to yourself.

You look forward, still following in a peaceful silence. "Oh! I forgot! I was suppose to go meet up with Rose! Darn it, I can't believe it slipped my mind." she huffed out, turning a corner quickly.

"Rose Lalonde?" you just have to ask because well, she was distant family. The girl, Jade, stops and nods happily.

"Yeah! You know her?" well, there goes any thought of Rose talking about her totally badass cousin. Probably just jelous or something. Haha how sad.

You shrug a bit, shoving a hand into you pocket, "Yeah. She's a distant cousin. Like, my secound or third cousin...I think." you inform her which causes her to stop and look at you. Then something seems to click in her mind and she's grinning widely.

"Really? So you must be that cousin! She talks about you alot!" then that smile dulls a bit and she looks away. You kind of stare and you're curious as to why she looks a bit put down or some reason. You didn't do anything to Rose.

Whatever, you just brush it off. "Well, here." you hand her the books, "I think i'm just gonna look around a bit. Not really into the whole family thing," you tell her. She just pouts and makes wide eyes which you have to admit. It's pretty fucking adorable. "What?" you ask, brow raisen in a curious manner.

"But Daaaaaave," she whines, "You haaaave to come! You can meet all our friends! Pleeeaaassse?" she pleades and damnit those eyes. You groan inwardly, but let out a sigh. You retrieve all her books and she claps happily, "Yay! You'll love it! I promise," and you keep her to that promise.

The two of you walk into a quint little coffee shop, not to many people in it. Then she's leading you to a table and there is a big group there, all chattering and sipping drinks. You see your cousin with the blonde hair and black lipstick talking it up with some other girl. The other girl has black hair, it was fairly short herself. She seemed and looked nice. She had greenish eyes, with some green looking lipstick on.

Rose glances at you, giving a nod and stands up. "Hello Dave. It is rather nice to see you after shut a long peroid of time. Have you been doing all right?" she asks with a knowing look. Rose was the only person you could go to after the incident. You didn't want bro to freak out because of you. So Rose was the closest person you could go to without going to some therapist.

You just nod a bit, "Yeah. Guess I have. You know...Doing what ever coolkids do." you play around with her, which sort of just gets her to 'hmm' silently.

"That is well, I suppose. But you did stop all contact with me after a while. Are you postive you are doing alright?"

You just sort of stare at her, then shrug, "Hell yeah man. I'm fucking peaches and rainbows prancing around in a green medow with bambii and all this legit shit." she just nods a bit, but you can tell she knows something. You just don't really care. She then returns to her seat next to her friend. At least you think it's her friend.

Jade motions you to take a seat next to her, and you do just that, placing the books on the table. She orders a drink and the waitress, who took time to flirt and talk it up with you (you didn't mind, she was a looker) and finally tell her to surprise you on the drink.

Then you go back to looking at the group. "Jade, would you please hand me a napkin?" you hear Rose ask, Jade nods enthusiastically and does that.

"Oh, dear, you sure did make a mess, darling." you hear the other girl say. The one sitting next to your cousin. The girl then takes the napkin gentle, dabs it on her tongue, and dabs it on the whipe cream that got on the corner of her lips. Rose gives a tender smile, allowing her to do so. A finger then wipes off the slight spit that was on the same spot. Okay, so they were more then likely more then friends. You didn't care honestly, she can date who she wants.

Jade nudges you and leans over slightly, "Kanaya and Rose have been dating for about a year. Kanaya is totally sweet to her. It's really cute." she says in a whisper. You nod a bit, fixing your glasses. "Oh, and watch out for Kanaya's bestfriend. She isn't a girl you would really want to hang out with." she was frowning at the thought, probably because Jade was nice and the girl probably wasn't. "Vriska, the girl who's Kanaya's bestfriend, blinded a girl and paralyzied a boy." okay, you had to admit, that was a bit of a shocker.

You looked over at Jade, then back at Kanaya, "She did apologize, may I remind you, Jade." Kanaya says calmly, not angered really. Jade fidgets a bit. "And she did pay for the medical expences." she continued, "As well as taking it upon herself to even tell the parents." now you can tell the evident annoyance.

"Honey, I believe Jade was just informing the new comer of the group to possibly save Vriska trouble. No need to get worked up. Jade does know that she was tremendiously sorry. Do not freat, dear." her voice was gentle and soothing as she placed a hand over the others. Kanaya took a deep breathe and gave an aplogenic smile.

"Yes, you are right. I'm sorry." you don't really understand what she is sorry for because, well, it wasn't her fault entirely. But it wasn't Jade's either...Fuck okay just stop.

You vaguely wonder where all the bro's are because being around all these girls and girl talk is slightly...God this just feels gay. Then, as the prayer was answered, a boy with blue eyes and the similiar buck teeth and black hair. You look at Jade then him, then Jade then him. Wow.

"Sorry i'm late guys!" he says happily, then he looks at you with wide eyes and titled his head. "Who are you?" and just because you guess he thought it sounded rude, he laughs, "I mean, like, I haven't seen you before."

"This is Dave! Dave, this is my half-brother, John." wow, half has to be an understatment.

"Sup." you nod his way and he smiles.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dave. I'm gonna guess you're new?" you nod in responce to him in which he nods a takes a seat next to Jade. The two then kiss on the cheek.

Jade then begins to look around, furrowed brows, "Where is Karkat?" she asked, looking back at John. He points to the restroom, then orders a drink as the waitress sets the drinks down for you and Jade. She gives you a smile, then looks back at John, nodding at taking his order.

"Who the loving fuck is that?" a grumpy voice sounded. You look up to see a pale boy, black hair askewed every where on his head and a pretty pissed off look with bags under his eyes.

"This loving fuck is Dave Strider." you announce with a smirk towards him. He gives you an eye roll and takes a seat next to John. Okay, so there was Rose, your cousin. Kanaya, her girlfriend who seemed nice. Jade, a cute little bubbley girl who you think you can probably sweep off her feet. John who, well, you haven't gotton to know him just yet. Then Karkat, who seemed like a total douche bag. You could definitly deal with this.

You kind of start to doze off because things aren't really that intresting right now. Plus, why would you want to see your cousin mack on some girl while you're still trying to silently deal with your own problems. But you won't tell her that because she'll just be in your business all the time. You don't want that really. It's annoying to have bro in your space, but Rose? No thank you.

"-ave"

And why would you want to get anylized by some chick who doesn't know anything about you?

"Da-"

Plus, who knows how many people have she's told of your sad little sob story. That's probably why Jade looked sad at that one point.

"_Dave!"_ you blink back to reality and looked up.

"Huh?"

"God, where did you find such an insufferable jack-ass?" you hear Karkat say. Jade sighs and shakes her head just the slightest.

"That 'insufferable jack-ass' is my cousin, Karkat. I would appriciate if you would could at least welcome him in just the slightest way. It would do you and him justice." Rose states in the professional voice. Yes, you gave the way she talks a name. The Proffessional Voice. That was what it reminded you off.

"Well, I like to say they found me on the side of strip joint in Las Vegas 'cause, damn are those chicks fine." you peer over at him. He laughs hysterically, and sarastically, then leans over.

"Really? Wow! Look how many fucks given!" he rolls his eyes and turns away.

You make no expression one; becuase it wasn't even worth it and two; that was just you. John rubs his neck nervously and he smiles, eyes closing all the while, "Ah, don't worry about him! He's like that with everyone! Even me."

"Heheh, John and Karkat had started dating just a few days again." you look over at Jade with an obvious shocked expression. Well, it would've been obvious if she could see your eyes but yeah, like hell that's happening. You try to find something to say, but nothing came out.

"Wow...Didn't know you were into douchebags, John," you know you just meet him but it was still fun to mess around. John gives off a laugh, sweet and following like honey. Nothing compared to Jade's laugh, which was gentle but sweet. Karkat takes the decancy to smack John on the shoulder with a 'what-the-fuck' look. You just smirk because Dave Strider doesn't smile.

Rose even had to stifle a small laugh but from the glare recieved from the small male, she went back to whatever work she was doing. "Fuck you!" Karkat growled out.

"Nah, I don't think John would really like that."

"Go fuck yourself then."

"I will when I find a look a like me."

"My God and you say _i'm _the douche bag?!" you just shrug a bit and lean back in the chair, slinging an arm on the back of Jade's chair. She took the little gesture, a small smile on her lips. Good, she didn't push it away. You shift a bit in the chair, 'accidentially' moving it closer to brush your knee against hers. She smiles a bit more, shifting over herself and letting your knee's touch.

But it just doesn't feel right. Something feels so off about this, it's just stupid. It's annoying so fucking much. All you want to do is forget. That's it. So whatever, you look over at Jade and sigh, "Hey Jade, wan't to catch some dinner or a movie tonight?" she looks over at you, eyes wide and slightly beaming.

"Wow, Dave! Sure, that sound's like fun!" and now she's beaming so much it's blinding but to you, it is just so dull. You nod a bit, looking forward to see Rose starring at you with a slightly upset look.

Clearing her throat, the blonde stood up, "Dave, would you please acompany me outside for a little bit?" you know if you didn't, then she would just pester you over and over so you nod and get up to follow her out.

Once actually outside, she turns to the front, hands crossed and in a bit of a trance at praticurally nothing. You wait for her to speak, body resting against the wide window that was in the front. With a small sigh, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, skinny white stick, orange at the tip. "I thought I would quit, but it seems I just can't." she tells you, placing the object in her mouth and lighting it up, "Dave, please do not use her. Do not use her for your own pain," she blows out a puff of smoke, sighing again.

You look at her with a dead expression, then looked forward, "Don't know what you're talking about. She seems nice...Cute and all that jazz." you tell her, shrugging just a bit. "When'd you take up smoking?" she looks over at you then down at the cigerett.

"A while back..." she mutters softly, looking down at the now falling ashes, "David, you need to stop. You need to stop acting tough and...And just everything. You can not live like this. Things will become bothersome, hurtful. The little sights of those who remind you of her will hurt you." she told him with to much seriousness in his voice.

"My name isn't David for one. And the other thing? Yeah, stay the fuck out of my life. None of that shit bothers me anymore." you tell her and though it should sound harsh and warning, it just sounds dead and so monotoned, she has a questioning look. "Seriously, i'm not some chick who lost someone important. I'm a fucking guy," then she looks a bit hurt, looking down and crushing the cancer stick under her foot.

"Just because you are not female doesn't mean shit, _David_." she kind of sounds upset but you have no idea why. "You lost someone important to you, not a dog. Start maning up to the simple fact that you could not do anything to save her. Start realizing that you actually loved her. Start becoming a human instead of an insensative want-to-be monster." and with that, she turns and barges back in side, leaving you there to smell the rest of the dying smoke.

You turn back around to watch her force a smile to her girlfriend, who took her hand knowingly and lovingly before giving such a gentle kiss. Then you look at Jade, who just turned to you with a sadden expression before turning around. You did face the facts and so what if you just didn't bother? It was your life, not hers. With that said, you let out a deep breathe and head back inside, glancing at Rose who was now not even bothering to make eye contact with you, (Even though that was kind of impossible with the glasses.) or even showing any sign to show that she was going to acknoweldge you. Well, that kind of sucks.

You resume your spot next to Jade, not caring to listen to Rose and instead, place the hand back on the back of her chair. She gives you a small smile, giggling a bit and leans just the slightest over. "Well, Jade and I have some things to do. See ya'." you really just didn't like the treatment from Rose. She would glance at you, make a look of pure anger then turn to someone who you assumed was more important. You normally wouldn't care but after everything she had done for you, it sucks big monkey balls.

Jade nods and gets up, you shortly following. Then Rose is up in an instant, "Jade, did you not agree to acompany John in the Ghost Buster's marathon staring tonight?" Jade facepalms and looks over at you.

"I so totally forgot! I did promise John, and i'm sorry but family before dates." you kind of respect her for that. You just brush it off, shaking your head at her.

"Nah, it's cool. I get ya'." you give her a nod, then turn to the others, "Well, i'm gonna go anyways. Busy day or some shit." you shove your hands in your pocket then turn. You can hear a chair screech the someone pipe up.

"Oh! Well, why don't you come? I was planning on bringing Karkat," he took a glance at Jade who just smiled and nodded, "So if she wants to bring a date, then she can!" he looked a bit hopeful and so did Jade. Both eyes glistening with hope and excitment as they happily smiled up at you. Of course you couldn't say no.

You gave off a smirk and shrugged, "Yeah, sure, whatever." you then place an arm over Jade's shoulder and began to walk her to the door, "Lead the way, John?" you weren't all to sure if that was his name, but it sounded right. John nodded happily, taking Karkat's hand, who slightly jerked away at first, before walking ahead with said male in tow.

You followed them with Jade by your side, but your mind kept tracing back to how hurt Rose looked before you all left. Betrayed and as if she was stabbed multiple times in the chest or stomach. But shit, it makes you feel fucking terrible and you make a silent vow to thoroughly aplogize in the best way you could. Because a Strider doesn't apologize...to often.

"So, uh, Dave, where are you normally from?" Jade asked you, John looking over with a curious expression.

All you do really is shrug and look at the two, "Houston. Yeah, i'm a Texan." you inform them. They give you off looks, obviously surprised with the pale skin and freckles. Yes, you had freckles and you weren't afraid to say one thing about them; they made you look fucking hot. Jade gives off an unsettled laugh.

"Wow, Dave! You must not go out much because you're super white!" you couldn't help the little sound of an amused noise come out as you shrug.

"Eh. I go out here and there. It's always so fucking hot though. Me and bro normally just sit around and do whatever." you tell them, again shrugging for the third time in a row. John gives off a dorky laugh, and you stare at him with a raised brow. You then looked forwad and shrug it off with a shake of the head. Though you wouldn't admit it aloud, it was sort of cute. Yeah, okay that was totally not gay.

Karkat just stares at you with a rather angered expression, scowling then murmuring something that made John nudge him, "He's not even that bad.." you hear John mutter softly, nuzzling into the side of his head. The slightly smaller male just huffed a bit but nuzzled back into him just the slightest. You weren't really sure if the two of them really had something, mostly because Karkat seemed a bit out of it with him. Maybe it was just you.

The pale boy with black hair snarled at you, "Hey fuckass, stop staring." your thought of train imeditatly came to crash. Man what the hell was his problem? He seemed to have something stuck in his ass constantly. It was a pain in your own ass, really.

With a sigh, you shrug, "Free country bro. Can do whatever the fuck I want." you told him smoothly. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the blue beau- Blue eyed boy. Yeah, that is so what you were thinking.

Okay, you had no idea what the hell was wrong with your mind. Last time you checked, you still got pretty horny for girls. But there was just something about that boy that got to you. You didn't put much thought into it. It was probably just hormones, even though you _should've_ grown out of that a few years back.

But this was just weird. You had a pretty hot dame under your arms and you are complimenting her brother? Yeah, thats fucking messed up. And the fact that you're straight is also messed up because damnit, you liked tits! TITS! What is this?! Plus, he had a boyfriend. He was taken. Of course you could easily change that in a blink of an eye but you aren't that much of a jackass. Well, you like to think you're not that much of a jackass.

You decide to watch the scenary around you. There were multiple tree's that would pass by, colliding with the side-walk and the road. Buildings toward over one another, creating dull coloured black shadows to form against the black road. It felt like ages before you stop, but in reality, it was probably just three minutes. You look at the tower to see where you were, staring at the worn down and old building with dull eyes, hidden behinde glasses. "Wow, dork centrial much?" you were joking, but your head jerked towards John with a smirk.

He just stuck his tongue out , but his smile was so bright and happy that it sort of made your heart skip an ironic beat. What. The. Fuck. No, this wasn't right and you know it. You should be feeling this way to the girl under your fucking arms. Her eyes were just as good and bright as his. So what was the difference?

Ugh, this was just to much for you, so all you did was pull Jade a bit closer to you. She was hesitant at first, but she soon wrapped an arm around your waist, nuzzling a bit into your shoulder. You gave a chance to glance own at her, smirking as she smiled up at you. "Guys, come on!" John yelled back at you, making you look back up and realize he was dragging Mr. Grumpy up to the door. You begin to walk, Jade still close to you.

The two of you walked in quietly, which was pretty normal for you. You weren't much of a talker for the most part. (Unless the other person was intresting and could hold a conversation with you.) John had been keeping a conversation with the boy in the booth, both laughing at something that probably wasn't funny. "Oh! Jake, I had no idea you were working today!" you heared Jade blurt out, tugging you over. You follow slowly, but with her tugging like this, you sort of go a bit faster.

The guy, Jake, turns to her with a smile, "Good evening, Jade! Ah, yes. Sadly, they called and said that the person that was supposed to work ended up getting sick or something along those lines." he shrugged, then, looking over at you with a smile. "Oh, hello! Who, may I ask of course, is this?" he glanced at Jade seeing as she was under your arms.

She smiled sweetly, "This is Dave! He's new to the school and uh, I decided to show him around!" Jake chuckled and grinned smugly.

"Seems showing him around must have gone rather well! Well, Dave, take care of here, alright?" you nod to him once, the words thick was a british accent. Then it hits you and you smirk a bit to him.

"You to, English." his brows shoot up when he hears you speak his last name, "For bro, I mean. Ya' know, Dirk?" then his eyes are wide and he's shaking his head rapidly.

With his hands up, a small smile on his lips, "You've seem to have got it all wrong, chap! Dirk and I are just friends. We barely even met!" he laughed and let out a breathe he must have been holding in, "Plus, guys aren't really my, uh, forte, I guess," he told you with a shrug added to it. "Not that I have a problem with it of course."

You sort of just stare at him only because well, he kind of seemed gay. "Whatever you say bro. I could care less who you fuck with." you tell him, shrugging to him slightly with an uncaring look. Jake just eyes you curiously before shrugging himself and grabbing the alreay printed tickets.

"Well, here you go! You enjoy the show! Oh and Jade," said girl who had been leading you in stopped and turned around. His eyes darted to you, then he just smiled and shook his head, "Oh, never mind!" he waved his hands off, making her look a bit skeptical before smiling herself and following the others. You had a feeling he was going to go older brother and tell her to be careful. No like he had to, because you weren't all that into her honestly. And if you aren't that into someone, you won't make any other move besides flirting and putting an arm around the other person. Honestly, you don't know why, but you kind of wanted to just hang out with Egbert. He was kind of attractive in a non-attractive way.

Which was fucked up on so many levels.

You yawn slightly and make your way in, sitting between Jade and John. John was bouncing excitedly, Karkat looked utterly pissed off to no extent. Jade looked a bit intrested, but not fully. You weren't into these types of things and you'll probably leave early. You slump in the chair, glasses still on even when the lights dimmed, and both arms resting on both of the arm rest. The arm rest where red and plush, short of comfortable in a way, but it also sort of made your arms get a bit of a rub rash or whatever the heck they were called. John was trying to nudge your arm over, but all you would do was nudge his back. The two of you wen't throughout the movie doing that, John ocassianlly making a grunt as he tried a little more forcefully.

At one point, he jabbed you so hard that he made a hissing noise and winced because there was some tingling in his arm. You forced back a small laugh that even threatend to spew out. What the actual fuck? When the secound movie started (Because it was a stupid movie marathon) the two of you had began to start pushing eachothers knees out of the way as well. But every time you took a glance at him, he looked so transfixed on the movie, you assumed he was doing it subcousiously. How funny.

Wait, funny? No, you don't do funny. Shaking your head a bit, you try to pay attention to the movie that was playing. Ghost Busters two. This was totally lame. You took a small glance towards Jade who looked a bit bored herself. You take a small guess and silently note that she wasn't into the dorky stuff like her half-brother on the other side of you. Which was okay because you weren't into dorky things either.

You keep your eyes trained on the girl for a bit, head in hands. She really did look like- Fuck, you're not going to think about that! With a small sigh, Jade turned to you with a small smile on her lips. You nodded to her. Cool kids don't smile. You turn back to the screen and watch with mild intrest. You actually found yourself half asleep by the time the lights slowly turned on and the ending credits to the last movie ran on the screen. "Dave! Get up!" you blinked a bit when you heard John yelling in your ear.

"Hey, fuckass. Get your lazy ass up." then there was a smack across your head, making your eyes go wide behinde your tinted glasses.

"What the fuck?!" people turned around when you yelled this, some curious and others alittle peeved off at the cussing. Karkat stared at you with unintrested eyes, arms crossed and towering over you. You easily fixed that when you stood up and hovered over him, but he still didn't move. You were about to say something, but Jade took your hand and tugged you to the side with a grin.

"Ah, Dave. Don't worry about him. He's just grumpy like that." she told you, stickng her tongue out at him. He just rolls his eyes at her, flipping her off with his middle finger. She sighs and wraps her hand around yours. You let her and slightly wrap your hands around hers. Might as well, right? But you kind of gelt bad. Like you were using her. That wasn't to bad usually, but, you just couldn't help but feel bad. Maybe it was because it looked like her. Differet, but looked like her. "So, uh, Dave. Do you think we could go out again?" you look at her and nod.

"Hell yeah we can. I don't see why not." you shrug and, with the same arm, you wrap it around her, arm behinde her shoulders but still holding her hand, "I say we go mini golfing...Or out to eat or some shit like that." she giggled but nods to you anyways. Cool, she's at least intrested a little. Or a lot.

You actually talked a lot, about how John became her half-brother. (Who you said good-bye to not to long ago with that Karkat dude) She also talked about her dead grandpa, that sort of struck something in you. You don't know what but it was there. Jade even mentioned how she knew Jake and Jane, which was crazy because you knew Jane from bro who was like...her best friend or some crazy shit. Still pretty cool, in a ironic way of course.

You didn't really talk much about yourself. Told her about your brother, who you just call bro. You told her his real name, told her about how you two strifed. The only thing you advoided was why he took care of you, and of course the girl she resembled. She was curious about you, but you still told her the minimum. Like how you were an inspirering DJ to. And how you had a pretty fucktastic voice. Like, it was orgasmic. Oh yeah, people wanted him for that. She just giggled at you.

"Well, here we are!" she told you, pointing at the building to show the girls dorm. You nod a bit, looking down at her and untangling your limbs from her. She entertwines her hands together, bitting her bottom lip. That was kind of cute. "Uh, goodnight then. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." she smiled happily and looked up at you. You nod and slightly lean down, kissing her on the lips. Her eyes widen, but she kissed back. When you pull back, she had a blush and a pretty cute smile on her lips. She nods and turns, happily skipping back to the room.

But it wasn't right. Usually you could tell if it will work out even for just a bit by kissing the girl. With her? It was nothing. Dull. Boring. She had all the looks, the right personality, but it _just wasn't right._ Why? Why couldn't you forget already? With a heavy and thoughtfull sigh, you go back to your own dorm room, pissed off and angry at the fucking world.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're confused as all fucking hell.


	4. Confused about being confused

**Chapter 4: **

**So it seems people still enjoy this...I'm actually happy about that . AND- I got some reviews that I didn't notice till recently. Wow, what a fail. Thanks for them though!**

**Well, this time it will be in POV of John. I know it's slowly progressing and guess what? It's gonna be like that for a while!**

**Don't get me wrong, I like stories that will write like...a few chapters with drama, but for me personally? I like writing one that will take more time to progess and everything. Plus, even when they get together, things will go down!**

**Especially between John and- Woah hey! I can't tell you that! (Hehehe, just guess who it is xD I bet you guise wont get it xD) Anyways, enjoy this people!**

You had to admit, tonight was a pretty intresting night. You didn't get to talk alot to Dave, but he seemed like a really cool and awesome guy! You and him could probably be really good friends if you two ever decided to actually hang out, without any people. Not like you had anything in mind because it totally wouldn't be a date. First off, you had a boyfriend who you had been obssessing over for more then three years! Secound off, he really was just like a bestfriend, you can't even see him as something else. (That and he seemed really intrested in you're half-sister, Jade.)

Though he was pretty ridicuously hot.

What! No, no, wow. You gave yourself a slap for that one. Karkat was hot, not Dave. Karkat was the one you should be thinking about while doing homework. Not the blonde. No, that was ridiculous! With a deep inhale, you close your eyes and let your head fall on the desk that was lit up by a small little lamp. Once the two of you came home, Karkat forced you to finish your homework while he slept because he apparently finished before you two left.

You had asked him to stay up with you, and he did for a little while. But then he started getting even more bitchy then he usually was, so you just banished him off to bed. He actually thanked you and gave you a kiss goodnight. That surprised you and made you giddy all the same time. You were the one who usually had to kiss him or take his hand, but the few times threw the four or five days you had been out, he had done it a few times. It was so pleasant, it made your heart flutter.

You pop an eye open to take a glance at the clock; Four in the morning?! With a jolt, you sit up and grip your hair, "No way! You've got to be kidding! All i've done was sit here!" your voice was a mere whisper, but it was enough to cause your boyfriend to stirr and groan in his bed. You forgot he was a very light sleeper, thus you never got away with anything. Which was good and bad for many reasons. You silently, or as quiet as you could, stood up and made your way to the door. You kind of wanted some coffee. No point in sleeping now, right?

You slowly open the front door, peeking over at the sleeping male. When you saw all he did was turn his back, you turned around and backed out, a small little click sounding as you shut the door fully. As soon as you turned around, your face came into contact with a body. A small groan erupted as you held your nose, your glasses askew and a small thing of blood trickling down from the harsh contact. You know it wasn't to hard of a hit, but your body was a bit sensative. Especially when it came to bruising. "Oh shit bro," that voice sounded really familiar. You peer your head up, hands still clasped around your nose and mouth.

"Ngh- Dave? What're you doing up?" you ask, moving your hand to stare down at the blood now coating it. You gulp at the sight, eyes slightly wide and face turning pale. Yeah, you do not take well to blood. You feel a hand suddenly tipping your head back, a small napkin, or tissue, squeezing your nose.

"Jus' woke up. Could't sleep." even though he was saying those words, you could hear the evident drowsiness within his voice. You move your hand up to take a hold of the soft fabric and move when you felt a hand pushing on your shoulder. You slightly nod, watching the ceiling change from one of pure white, to a brief look of metal then to the slightly dimed sky.

"Where're are we going, Dave? The nurse is probably asleep still!" you inform him. He just sort of scoffs a bit and and removes his hand. Then, he places both hands on your shoulder, turns you around, and forces you to sit down on a bench under a small tree.

"Can't jus' wake every'ne up." he then places an arm on the back of the wooden seat and looks up at the sky in silence. It was a pretty day or morning. Considering it was four. "Plus, gettin' blood on the floor would lead to s'me murder shit 'm sure." you could tell he was joking, but you just couldn't help but feel bad that he sounded so tired. Almost as if he never got enough time to sleep. You vaguely wonder why, but decide to stay out of it. It wasn't your business to know anyways.

You tilt your head back down when you figure the blood hand stopped and remove the tissue like fabric. It was coated with blood and all you could do was gulp, fold it and hide it in your hand. "Well, you should go back to sleep. I was just going to get some coffee-"

"Cool, i'll come with you." you look at him with a sign of disblief because damnit, you just told him to go back to sleep! It was like it went through one ear and out the other; you actually think it really did. Probably because he was just that tired. He stands up and waits for you, glancing over with his covered eyes. Again, it gets you wondering; why was he wearing those glasses? You follow suit and shove the dirty tissue into you pajama pocket, wiping your hands off in the process.

He shoves his hands into his badge shorts, shoulders slumped and almost as if he was in a small, silent daze. You just watch him move along, head turned down a bit, and what you figured, his eyes trained to the floor. "So are you an insomiac or something?" you have to ask. He just seems like he never gets sleep and it's slightly troublesome to you. The only reason why you care alot is because that was just you; caring, sensative, sweet. You were everything a dork was supposed to be. You were entertained by dorky movies, had a dorky laugh and even had to looks. The messy hair, the buck teeth and the square glasses that framed bright blue eyes.

He just scoffs some at you and nods slightly, "Guess you could call me that. Don't really like sleep." he mutters to you. Wait, who doesn't like sleep? That was ridiculous! You stop when the two of you come up to a large vending machine. There was canned Starbucks coffee in there (your favorite might you add) and smilled a bit. You soon regret that because your bruised and puffed nose stings you with pain, making your eyes water and a hand quickly cover your nose. Dave looks over at you when you let out a shakey gasp. You didn't even realize you had water building at your hands untill he moved your hand away and dried your hands off with another tissue. (Does he just carry them around like that?) He tosses it at you, puts money into the dollar slot, presses a number and then a clack of the can falling sounded.

He didn't say anything and instead, gave you the cold stubstance, "Put that shit on your nose. It'll swell if ya' don't." he tells you, putting more money in and getting his own drink. "Man, you need to fuckin' watch were you walk, bro," he flips up the cap on the can, making a small popping noise to signal it was open. You let out a laugh and place the can on your pained and swelling nose.

"Hey! You were the one who was standing outside my room, may I remind you." you retort with a grin. He smirks at you and turns to your general direction.

"I wasn't standin' bro, I was walkin' like a normal coolkid." which obviously ment he was just standing there in a daydream. You roll your eyes at him, the grin still on your lips. You take this time to examine him more then you were able to the day before. He had platinum blonde hair and really pale skin. But there was freckles decorating his nose and his cheekbones in a picture perfect line. It really did suit him. He was wearing some regular shades, square like your own you silently note. You then look at his attire. He was currently wearing a white shirt, red at the collar and the half-long sleeve shirt. In the middle was a record disc of some sorts, cut in the middle in a perfect jagged line.

He had slightly tinted tanned arms, still very pale but again, there was an evident tint to them. They were even decorated with freckles in which you assumed trailed to his shoulder and maybe even his chest. He was wearing badge shorts, reaching a bit past his knees, with red converse added to match his shirt. But what bothered you about him? You couldn't see his eyes. It made you wonder what colour his eyes were. It made him even more mysterious then what he already was. That was something that always attracted you. You blink and slightly shake your head to yourself. No, he didn't attract you. You couldn't for multiple reasons. One, he was straight. Definitly straight. Just the way he looked shout it and hello! He was intrested in Jade. You have to admit, that slightly bothered you and you didn't know why.

Two, he was way to hot and out of your legue. You came to your sences after looking him over and found there was no way in denying it. He was really cute. Like, really cute. That was what you thought when you first saw Karkat. You still think Karkat is so flipping cute. You really want to do everything to that boy! The thought of seeing Karkat dominating you (or you even dominating him) was very arousing to you. You willed any thought away, seeing as you were in presence of another guy.

"Well, whatever! You're not even that cool." you state to him, laughing at the raise of his brows.

"Woah Egderp-" what was that?! "I'm way cool man. You just haven't hung out with me long enough. Shit, if you got to spend a night with me? You'd wake up in bed with more then five girls- Erm, guys or what the fuck ever man. I attract everyone like mother fucking honey and bees and all that shit." he then pointed at you while licking his lips to get some of the coffee off his lips. Those perfectly sculpted lips. Very kissable.

Shit.

If you don't stop, you vow to hurt yourself later. You direct your eyes to his arms, eyeing them. Then you realized something. There were a few faint cut marks, no, more then a few. It went from harsh dark marks from his wrist, all the way up to the joint between his elbow. They were on both of his arms, making you worry slightly. They were old, but that didn't mean anything to you. The fact that they were there in the first place was worriesome. Obviously catching you starring at them, he throws away the can in a trash can near by and shoves his hands into his pockets, blocking the view.

You've seen this more then once, but the fact that he had so many. That was just more then a little unsettling. You really wish you knew him more so you could ask, but every friendship has to start with something, huh? You then began to walk towards a little bench, looking back at him with a smile. Catching you on this, he follows behinde you, taking a seat a small space away from you.

"So, what kind of things do you like to do? Jade says she usually does hoework first-" he paused and shook his head, "Fuck, homework. I wasn't calling her a hoe or anything. She's not. I mean, usually hoe's like...wear skimpy clothing and are really 'Yeah I had sex' or whatever. Or is that a slut? Wait, no, a slut is someone who sleeps with alotta people." he must be the blabbering type when he was tired because he sure was balbbering. It was sort of cute.

You really have no idea what he was talking about, but it was funny. "Dave,"

"But then there are the skanks. Usually they don't do anything bad, but then again I could be wrong,"

"DAVE-" he paused and looked over at you, a blonde-brown eyebrow raised in a questioning way. Then it seemed to click and he made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Sorry bro. I tend to babble when i'm tired." he shrugged. You then noticed something else about him. He never ever made any other facial expression besides nuteral. That was weird! Being who you were, you bring a finger up and press it to his cheek. He doesn't smile, doesn't seem amused, he just turns his head towards you and stares. Well, you think he is staring at you. You puff your cheeks out and huff.

"That's not even cool man! Do you ever smile?"

He seems in deep thought after that, his head jerking forward to look at the brightening sky. He was quiet for a bit, seemingly in thought before he simply shrugged, "Don't see the point for it." was all he said. That shocked you because, really? Who doesn't see the point in smiling! You cross your arms and lean back.

"I fail to see how that makes any sense, but whatever! I will make it my job to have Dave Strider smile!" and that was true. You silently vowed to have him smile even if it was the last thing you did. He tensed up a bit, shifted in his seat and scoffed at you.

"Good luck kid, not even my own bro can make me smile..." his voice was so even. Nothing faltering, so monotone and dead. You pouted and rolled your eyes. That ddn't matter because it will happen for you. But why didn't he smile? Did he never smile? Even he had to smile. Hell, even Karkat smiled! It was rare, but it happened. But not even his own 'bro'? Why?

You opened your mouth to question, but soon shut it when you figured it was a bad idea to ask. The sun was beginning to rise more, making your slightly sore eyes wince at the sight. Maybe staring at the sun wasn't a good idea, "Hey, Dave?" you turn to said person.

"Hmm..?"

"How come you wear glasses all the time?" you just had to know! It was so weird because he did it even inside.

"Sensative eyes. Like, the fucking hurt at nearly everything. Shits annoying bro, ya' know?" he had sensative eyes...That seemed, uh, resonable. In a way at least. You nod to him and turn back forward. You glance up when a leaf falls into you lap. You nearly forgot Holloween was coming up soon! But so was the chilliness of the weather. You hated the cold mostly because it ment wearing alot of jackets. But this year you had Karkat to snuggle with. (Heheh, yay! :B) And you couldn't be more excited about that.

"Ohh! I thought you just did it to be 'cool' or something." You slightly giggle at the thought. He smirks.

"That to bro, that to." you somehow knew it. He seemed like the guy to be all about the cool factor. Actually, you're surprised he's even talking to you! There were others who were so much popular then yourself. He seemed like the popular type.

He pout and hold the can to your nose again, wincing at the shooting pain that was caused. You hope you didn't break your nose, but then again, it really wasn't that hard of a hit. "So...Were you popular at your old school?" you question curiously.

He shrugs slightly and gets more comfortable in the bench. "Guess you could say that...I didn't really like all the attention though." you raise a brow, and he continues, "It was like...everyone was in everyone's business. If people knew one thing about you, the whole school knew. Then it was like...Cliques or whatever. So pretty much everyone dated within the cliques, but all the girls were stuck up bitches and all of that." he groans at the thought, "They weren't even that fucking pretty either," he shakes his head, but he still hel no serious emotion to it.

You laugh and bring the drink back down, then pop the cap open to finally drink it. "So, have you ever had a serious relationship?" it seems like his breathing stops for a split secound and he shakes his head.

"Nah, not really. All of 'em were pretty much a one day thing. If anything, maybe a week." he states and you pretty sure he's looking at you now. You hum in thought, but then nod in approval of the answer. You figured that much honestly. Yes, as wrong as it sounds, you actually had a feeling that he was sort of a player.

It feel into a peacful silence between the two of you, only to be interupted by the buzzing of your phone. You quickly place the drink down and dive into your back pocket for the rectangular electronic. Still buzzing, you grin when you notice that Karkat was calling you, probably worried. You slide to unlock the screen, the press answer, "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?! Do you know what time it is?! Shit I thought you were fucking dead you fuckass idiot!"

"Hehe, sorry Karkat! I couldn't go to sleep and came out to get coffee, then I ran into Dave and got a bloodied nose because I bumped into his shoulder to hard-"

"You fucking idiot."

"So he bought me coffee and helped me out with my nose." You laugh at the silly thought, glancing at Dave who was shaking his head. He didn't seem angry, if anything, it was an amused shake of the head.

"Well, get your ass back to the room. We have school in fucking thiry minutes you idiot." and with that, you heared three beeps to signal the other person had hung up. You just grnned and shook your head again. You really liked it when Karkat worried about you. He was always like that, even with school. With you sigh, you stand up and turn to Dave.

"Sorry Dave, my love beckons me to the castle!" you state playfully. He lets out an amused tone and shakes his head once again.

"Yeah? Well, princess John, i'll see ya' later or whatever." you gap at him because you are no princess! If anything Karkat would be the princess and you would be his knight in shinning armour...? No, more like the heir to the throne or something. You don't want to really give yourself the full pledged name of 'prince' so heir sound pretty good.

"Oh man! I'm not the princess, Dave! That's Karkat." you tell him. He shrugs, but the smirk is telling you he doesn't think the same. You just laugh and roll your eyes. "Bye Strider. I'll see you later." and with that, you're on your way to the dorm room.

Not even five feet away, you feel a hand on your shoulder, "Dude, I fucking forgot, we need to hang out," then you realize it was Dave and he was holding out his iPhone to you. You smile happily and nod, retracing the phone from his hand. Quickly you punch in your number. You hand the phone back and watch as he fills in the name bar. Taking a glance it says 'John Egderp' on it and you wonder where he got the from.

"How come it says 'Egderp'?" you ask with a playful pout.

He smirks and shoves his hands and phone into his pocket, "'Cause, you're a derp." and with that, he just turns and leave you starring at his backside. What? You're no derp! As soon as you turn, you fail to realize your shoe was untied and your other foot was lace, making you trip and land face first. Okay, so maybe you were a bit of a derp, but that didn't mean anything!

You make sure no one was looking, retie your shoe and hurry to the dorm, pretty much sprinting your way there. You only stop when you have to cross the street. Streets always scared you since a small little incident when you were younger.

Your mind paused any other thought, eyes trained onto the black pavement of the road as you just stared down.

_Only a few people knew what had happend. When you were little, you had been waiting for your father to come pick you up. You were eight at the time, and with your Spider Man backpack slung on your shoulders, you were excited to see your father. He had been gone for the month on work, leaving you to stay with your cousin, Jake. Your half-sister had already been picked up by your grandpa, who said he would meet you and him a the restruant. You were just super excited. You gaze down the road, eyes wide and smile so huge, random people would smile. There was your dads car, the blue Civic Honda waiting at the red stoplight. When said stop light had turned green, the car began to move._

_It was half way across when a huge eighteen wheeler had sped past and smacked right into your dads car. Your smile had faded and the card you were holding for him decorated with the 'Welome home Daddy' scribbled was thrown onto the ground. Without any other thought, you sprang forward and ran to the collision, passing people who were stalled and looking over. When you arrived at the scene, you pass a lot of people. Your blue eyes scan around for the blue car, gasping when you saw it. It was completey smashed on the left side, the same side your dad was on. It was upside down, the front glass shaddered as well as petty much all the other glass. You didn't think twice as you ran over to the mess, eyes watering as your shoes slapped onto the glass, making it crunch. "Hey! Little boy, you shouldn't be there!" someone yelled at you._

_You ignored the voice and crouch down, glass digging your knees and hands making the skin break and blood slightly prickle. "Honey-"_

_"Daddy!" you yell when you see the half-lidded eyes. Blood was at his forhead, glass stuck in a few other places. You allow the water to spew out as you crawl closer._

_"No, s-son...St-Stay back..." he was actually struggling to breathe and you shook your head as you went closer. He shook his head slowly, which made you stop._

_Finally, you were being lifted up from the ground, the rough feel of the fireman uniform rubbing against you, "No! Daddy! Thats my dad! You can't- Put me down!" you screamed and yelled; you kicked and shook your head over and over, screaming the same thing._

_"Hey, Jim, take the kid to safty!" he yelled while handing you off to the officer. Your tears continued to poor out as the firemen went to work on getting your father out._

"John...?" you blink back to reality at the sound of your name. You looked up, feeling a familiar wetness to your cheeks. Your eyes came in contact with slightly golden tinted ones. Those eyes seemed slightly worried, scared and even troubled. You quickly whipe your face and sniff a bit.

"Huh?" you ask, looking away from the raven haired male. A hand wrapped around yours and you felt a small peck on the cheek.

"Is it...Your dad again?" he asked, the usually grumpy voice actually soft and gentle. You let a small sob fall from your lips as you nod, looking down and away from him. "H-Hey, don't cry!" you nearly yelps out. You shake your head and try to take your hand away from him to cover your face. Karkat keeps his grip and is soon pulling you into a hug.

You burry your face into his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his waist to pull him closer. "I miss him alot." you manage out. He nods an hums in a knowing voice.

"I know...But he wouldn't want you crying right now. Erm, you know, we can visit him for the spring if you want," that causes you to cry less and you slowly look up, eyes red already. "Yeah, I mean it. We can go to Washington and whatever to visit him." you smile sadly and nod. He leans up and gives you a small kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Thanks Karkat..." you mutter. After the incident, your father was incapable of doing pretty much everything. He couldn't talk, walk and hug you. He was pretty much dead without being dead. You didn't know what was worse, having someone you loved dead, or seeing someone you loved pretty much dead, but you knew they were alive. It was always a painful sight to see, and as years went by, he grew older. It bothered you on how un-happy he seemed. You know he just wanted to be able to actually feel when you hug him or grab his hand.

The thought alone made you shed a few more tears. Why did life have to be so hard sometimes? You never knew your mother, your dad was a quadraplegia and you just didn't know how to fully deal with it. Your grandpa took Jade away when Jake and his grandmother agreed to care for you, so you pretty much lost your sister. You whipe your face, but your hand squeezes the other that was still holding yours. You sniff and gasp lightly, both of you crossing the street in a small silence; with the exception of your harsh gasping.

Within a few minutes, you were standing behinde Karkat as he manuvered around, trying to unlock the door with his one free hand. It took him about two minutes to actually get the key, and another one to put it in the keyhole. When finally inside, he silently dragged you to his bed, laid down and pulled you next to him, wrapping an arm around you. He was akward about it. Actually, you noticed he was akward when it came to anything romantic. Holding hands, his hand was always sweaty and he was always trying to apologize. When you would try to kiss you, he'd put to much force, making the two of you smash teeth. (Which wasn't hard because of your buck teeth) and when cuddling, or trying to, he was always to stiff and unsettled to really make it sweet. But that was the cuteness of it all.

But even with all these problems, everything was so perfect and comfortable. You snuggle close to him and shut your eyes, your breathing now calm. Half way asleep, you notice his body relax and realize he fell asleep as well. That makes you happy. With a smile of sereness on your lips, you snuggle as close as humanly possibly and fall asleep as well.


	5. Coffee at Starbucks

**Chapter 5:**

**Okay, so it's been a while since i've uploaded and that is mostly because I've had school started up. Oh man it's so hard to type with school D:**

**I really am happy people actually like this alot. It makes me smile. :**

**Ummm, okay so I had a bit of John's past, and a soft side of Karkat (in where he will only be soft for certain reasons!)**

**So this chapter will now be Dave again!**

**Enjoy and reveiw!**

After the little incident where you thought you pretty much broke John's nose, you went back to your room. Sollux, your stuck up roommate, was already gone for school. In that case, you simply went to your next option, Jade. She was sure to help figure things around the school. But when you tried to enter the dorm house or whatever, you were kicked out. Apperently, there was a time that boys were allowed and you were going against the rules. A teacher (or maybe it was a student teacher?) told you that you could come back later and with a small wink, she left you to go shower.

Of course, you did get a good glimps of pretty busty and hot girls exiting the restroom and upon those girls, you saw Jade. You lingered for a bit longer to take a better glimps. Her hair was dripping, glasses off and towel wrapped around her figure. Do girls just walk freely like that because shit. You would dress like a girl just for that. Anyways, she did see you, and her blush was a pretty red. Going from her cheeks to her neck and shoulders. Nice.

You grin towards her and nodded your head. The girls around her stopped and looked at her, then you. Some looked jelous and others seemed happy for her. She just giggled and waved, turning down a hall and to a door that was not far from the restroom. With a smirk now in place, you turn and walk out, not giving much attention to the other girls. Yeah, you could deal with that.

Once completely outside, you shove your hands in your badge shorts and continue to walk around for a bit longer. It wasn't going as planned and you found yourself more then bored. So to pass the time, you grab your iPod from your pocket, unravel the red Beats from around the rectangular object, and shove the round headphone into your ears. The music was loud and booming, blocking out all of the world. Seeing as you were the only person around, you allow yourself to hum out lowly. You don't really like to sing in front of people, but that was for your own pity reasons that you really don't feel like explaing. Ever. It was a really good song, one by some badass Canadian band called Green Day. Hell yes. Boulevard of Broken Dreams is the shit man, and if you don't know it, then it was nothing. Not cool in the least.

Plus, you can kind of relate to the song. Especially about walking a lonely road. That shit was to true to not even agree about. You don't normally like to admit you're a lonely person, but sometimes shit just gets over whelming and at times like that, it makes you wander why you're alone in the first place. You're a pretty cool, no, fucking badass coolkid there is. Sure, people so you as an insufferable dick, but that wasn't your fault they couldn't handle the total coolness of your badass self. Oh and now the song just reached is first chorus of the song, and now you're mothing the words a bit because this song is hard _not _to sing!

"_Read between the lines," _your voice comes out as a mere whisper as you look both ways on the street before crossing, "_What's fucked up and everythings alright," _you're not really singing just yet, more like quoting the words in a monotoned voice. God forbid if someone actually heard you sing. You'd have them on your dick twenty-four seven after that happens! But after the song keeps going, you can't help but bob your head in tune and even start singing in a small whisper, "_Check my vital signs to know i'm still alive. And I walk alone."_ you hum the few lyrics that follow before singing. It wasn't like anyone was paying attention anyways!

"_My shadow's th' only one that walks beside me." _you forgot how good it felt to actually sing. Not hum or mouth, but actually sing. It had been so long sicne you let your voice out, it must be raspidy and hoarse but you didn't care because you actually fucking love this song. It has really good memories and thats what makes you always sing with it._ "My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating." _you allow yourself to slightly choke on the words. That part was the only part that every kind of hurt you in an ironic way. Well, you liked to say it was ironic. Honestly, it just hurt._ "Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then I walk alone_." you stop singing and slightly stare into space. "I wish someone.." shaking your head, you just grin stupidly. How can you let this song get to you? It has nothing to do with you. At all. Fuck that.

You stare at the dorm room and right when you place your hand on the knob, a hand on your shoulder stops you. You look at the hand, ready to kick anyone's ass who had decided to touch you. When you finally look, all thoughts whipped out and you stared at the girl with a raised brow. She had a melcious grin on her lips, her canine teeth way to sharp to be human. Guess some people where just born with that. She had red tinted glasses that where shaped like almonds and posed upwards in a slant. She had short brownish hair, but it was to dark to be called brown. More like black with a brown tint. She had a gray shirt, with black strips. A red headband in her hair. She was wearing teal shorts, and a vest covering the shirt. Her long, lengthy legs where covered with black stalkings that went a little past her knee and on her thigh. Her shoes where red heels, the top resembling regular shoes but the bottoms resembling heels. She had a red and white cane next to her. Overall, she was pretty hot. She was still a bit shorter, but that didn't matter. Oh, and she had black lipstick for some reason. It actually suited her well.

If possible, that grin widened thrice fold, a certain little glint in her eyes that you couldn't see threw two tinted shades, but you knew it was there, it was obvious. She removed her hand and placed it on the long cane that was a few inches taller then she was. "Hello," she began as she tilted her head, "I'm Terezi Pyrope." you didn't ask but whatever, if she wanted to introduce herself, so be it. You realize she had to be blind, so in curiousty, you stick your tongue out, waving your hands, "I can see shapes," she states. You stop and don't speak afterwards. That would happen.

She removed her hand and placed it on her hip, her tongue darting out to come into contact with charcoal coloured lips. "I happened to hear you sing! Your voice is rather, hmm...Entertaining. In a good way of course-" she paused and looked in thought, "Do you sing for a living?"

You shook your head but figured she couldn't see it, "Nah. No need to." you inform and she hums in thought once again.

"Would you like to? You see, my friend and I have an opening. We're pretty much in need of a singer with a good voice. You seem better then anyone we've meet, so why not? Plus, it pays." she rubbed her index finger and thumb together as if she was rubbing two dollar bills in her hand.

You shake your head, but seeing as she was blind, you decide to speak, "Nah, it's cool." she tilts her head and you turn back around. "See ya' hope you get whatever the hell you're lookin' for."

Then there was silent sniffles. Was she crying? "H-He pushed me do-down," she began with a heart breaking sob. Her words muffled by her hand, "And took- Took my cane." a sniff, "And he to-told me, 'I-If you bump into me a-again, i'll-" she gasped on her own words, letting the breathe out in a dreadful cry, "'Beat yo-you! Wi-with your ow-own stick!" she nearly yelled out. Was- Was she trying to manipulate you into doing it? What a sly, sexy bitch! Your lips turn into a tight line as you just continue to stare at her. Then it all stops, her head turns back to what you assumed looking at you. "So, i'll ask you again," her evil grin now formed, "Will you sing for us?" she mused out with a raised brow.

"You think that'll make me do it?" you asked with a curious gaze. Your voice was monotoned, dead, lacking emotion. But it didn't effect her. Actually, she grinned widely, scaringly so. With a raised brow, you wait in a soft silence, then she speaks.

"Who's word do you think they will take? Yours, a kid who seems like a total douche, or mine? An innocent blind girl who does absolutly nothing wrong and even if I did, I could say it was by accident." she grinned happily at you. What was this girl thinking? You really don't want to, but damnit, she was right in so many ways.

You growl silently. "Whatever. Damnit hurry up and give me some fucking information," you say aloud. She smiles happily and holds out a card, her name and number etched onto it as if she was awaiting this moment. What a weird chick. Nonetheless, you take the card and look at it with a raised brow, "Alright, what time or day or whatever?" she whistled and turned.

"Call me. I'll tell you then," her voice was even as she swung the cane up and over her shoulder. You vaguely forgot she could see shapes, so seeing the road and everything else was easy for her. At least she wasn't entierly blind. That would suck a lot more. You watch as she crosses the street, cars screeching. You can see her shoulders shake as she laughed in humor. Happy she finds that helarious.

With a shake of your head, you sigh, opening the door to finally get to your room. You hop the elevator as soon as you could, letting a few guys out before going in alone. Your room was on the fifth floor, just above John's room. You're not sure how you remember that, but you're sure he told you when the two of you had been speaking. Ironicly, the contraption stops on te fourth floor, a ding sounding as the doors slid open. You sort of wished it was the raven with glasses, but to your dismay, it ended up being a different raven. One with eyes that held a yellow tint. He seemed surprised you were, there, then a scowl crossed his features and he gets in. With arms crossed, he goes to press floor five, but seeing as it was light, he stops. His hand retreats and he leans against the wall.

The grumpy male seemed slightly uncomfortable with you with him, "So are you gay?" it was a curious question. He glares at you then looks away, obviously not going to answer. "'Cause i'm cool with it. I don't hate you because of it, I hate you 'cause you're a total douch," you finish up, looking at the numbers. It was weird that the door hadn't opened and it was freaking you out. When he was about to answer, the door slide up and he stepped out. What's he doing on your floor?

You don't question and simply walk out, turning down the same way he did. He took a glance back, growled, then turned away. You just smirked and kept walking. He stopped at your door and with a raised brow, you nudged him out of the way. Unlocking the door, you walk in and look back at him. He is now starring at you as if you had an extra head on your shoulder. Sollux looked to the still opened door, standing up once he see's the person on the other side. "Oh, hey KK. I thought you were coming later?" Karkat blinked a bit then shook his head, his normal grumpy look coming back.

"Well John left for school or whatever," he shrugged to the multicoloured glasses male, who turned to you with a look of small panick.

You could feel something on. There was something not right with what was going on with this. Karkat shifted awkwardly on his feet. Sollux cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing a few things before walking out. He pushed the grumpy one out with one hand, slamming the door shut after him. Curiously, you go to the door, placing your ear to it.

"G'Damnit you fucking dipshit. Why didn't you fucking tell me _he_ was your damn roommate!" it was a whisper, but you could still hear the anger seeping through his voice.

"I didn't think it was really important," a pause, "Why is it important?"

There was a short silence between the two, harsh breathing heard from the other side.

"Because, John and that douche or some what friends. Or something like that," he growled out. You could hear a scoff, rustling and the obvious sound of some one leaning on the wall.

"Right. Egbert. Actually, KK, I have some codes I need to do, maybe some other day," the weight went off, and the sound of feet sounded, slowly fading only to be followed by rushed feet. Then you could hear the small 'fucking wait' from the male.

That was really weird. You are not to sure what to really think about that. It could just be you over thinking things, but it did seem like those two were in cahoots with one another. Seeing as it wasn't anything to get involved with, you bring out your cell phone and then the card. Quickly punching in the numbers, the phone was then placed on your freckled ear, it ringing annoyingly, calling. Soon, maybe after the fifth ring, a voice sounded, female but not like the one who had come in contact with. "Helloooooooo?" the voice sounded.

"'Sup. Dave Strider. This Terezi?" there was a snort.

"No. This is Vriska, smart one," she purred out, "You are the guy TZ told me about! Right- Anyways, meet us at Pink Vodka around, oh, six?" taking a glance at the clock, you note it was five fifty. Damn these girls are hard to associate with. With a sigh, and a shake of your head, you agree. She says nothing more before hanging up. She didn't even give you the adress!

You learned a few things out. You should invest in a car was one. Another was, don't ask girls to help- especially ones younger then you. All they do is swoon and give you no sense of direction. And last, Pink Vodka just so happens to be owned by your dear ol' drunken cousin. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

"Davey, baby! What brings you to my lovely adobe?" the slightly tipsy voice came from behinde the counter. She had a pink cocktail dress on, hot pink nails to fit with it. Around her eyes was a smokey looking pink eye shadow toped off with pink and black eyeliner that stoped in a wing just past her eye. She had pink heels on, clacking when she came around the counter to greet you with a wobbly hug. You pat her shoulder awkwardly, trying to balance her better. She smelled pretty good, like shampoo and strawberry perfume. Just like always. She had a pink tint to her lips, but there was still a hint of black in her pink overload. Of course, she was one of few girls who could pass off that like. Just like Rose could pass off black lipstick. Rose. You still feel really shitty for what you did to her. Not to mention Jade.

For a split secound, she seemed sober, her eyes turned soft as she kept a hand on your shoulder, "How've you been baby doll?" she asked with a cock of her head. You just nod. She then gives a small pat to your check, "I see," she then turns and flings her arms out, "Welcome to Pink Vodka! Home of the five shot surprise!" she laughed out cheerfully. It was just like home. So nice and welcoming. But with that hint of drunk in it. Yeah, just like you remembered.

"'S'cool and all, but wheres the band or what the fuck ever?" you ask coolly, shoving your hands into your pockets. She turns towards you, flicking her wrist out and to the side. There were round tables, some tall, some short. It looked like a starbucks coffee shop. But instead, the colours danced with glitter that sprinkled onto the floor like a unicorn had thrown up. Then it was painted over with a clear glass. The chairs held different designs, some like old newspaper, others pink with black strips. Then some all black with studs on the sides for an easier way to pull out. Past that, was a dance floor, all white with colours splattered like a five year old got plentiful paint brushes and just flicked their wrist to spread the paint. There were strobe lights above head, giving the floor a clubbing glow. Then, in the very middle, was a stage for live entertainment. Two girls where setting up, one you assumed Vriska, the other you notice to be Terezi.

Roxy grabs your wrist and leads you threw the jumbled mess. Her stealthy, but clumsy, ways making it through with minimum injury, "Hello ladies. Lovely to see you again, " she smiled, forced you could tell.

"Why hello Ms. Constantly-Drunk-Off-My-Ass," one girl mused out. She was wearing a leather jacket, a racer-back shirt under it. The shirt had the words 'F*CK YOU' written in large, black buldging letters. She had a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans, boots hidding some parts to where her calf barely meet with the back of her knee. She had black studded bracelets, and a necklace to match her accesories. She was always wearing sunglasses. One had the lenses punched out to reveal navy eyes. The same colour as her lipstick. She had a creepy grin, a hip jutting out and a hand placed on it.

Your cousin just smiles and waves her fingers, "Hello Ms. I-Have-A-Pole-Up-My-Ass-Because-I-Can't-Get-Dick," she smirk a bit. "This is Dave. But I think you may already know that," her buzz must be wearing off because she wasn't sounding as slurred as before, "Have fun." and with that, she turns, pats your shoulder, then leaves to probably go grab some coke and vodka. Or maybe just straight up scotch. She always liked that the most. You just realized how close you actually were to Rose and Roxy. It was weird, but comforting in some way. They were never like bro. They showed they cared. And even though Rose and Roxy told you bro really did care, you were just passive about it. It wasn't him to be.

You sigh a bit and turn your attention to the two girls. They just finished up connecting the last wire and were now giving you their full attetion. Terezi was smirking and Vriska was just staring, an annoyed look and arms crossed over her chest. Vriska. That name sounds really familiar- Then it hits you. It hits you like a dog getting hit by a car. Okay, that wasn't the best thing to think of, but now you remember. Jade had warned you to stay away from this girl because she was pretty much pure evil. Then something else hits you. Like a pimp bitch slapping his hoe for not getting him the money that Terezi must be the girl she blinded. So- Why are they working with one another? They must hate eachother.

"You know, Roxy was right. You're only grumpy because you haven't been laid in what- four years?" Terezi informs Vriska. Wow, that was a low blow. She begins to fume in anger and turns towards her.

"At least I can see a dick unlike you." and that was even lower blow. Damn these girls where viscous. Terezi laughs, so loud you thought glass would break.

"I don't need to see for guys to be sleep with me," she says in a sing-song voice. Vriska's hands ball up, but a smile was gracing her features.

Deciding you had enough of this aimless bickering, you speak up, "'Sup. What kinda shit you want me to do?" you simply ask. Vriska's head flicks towards you, and you just wait. An emotionless gaze greeting her navy blue eyes. She takes a deep breathe, composes herself and grins. With one finger, she motions you up stage and pulls out a microphone that was on the side. She pushed it into the middle, angleing it just right then walking over to her instrument. A guitar. It had two hards, each one hold about four strings. Catching your gaze, she grins.

"Eight. Lucky number for me. But i'm always lucky," she informs you, blowing on her nails as if she was drying paint. You nod in acknowledgment. "Alright, TZ chose a song already. By Green Day. She said she heared you singing that and wants you to sing it for us," she tunes her guitar and looks back up, "Alright, we'll play and you just do whatever coolkids do." she winks then began to strum her instrument. Then Terezi joined in.

You automatically knew the song and began to sing. Just like how they did it. Basket Case was always a good song.

"Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it,"

You take a small breathe, hads shoved in your pockets in a leasurily way as you continued the song.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Am I just stoned?"

Roxy had stopped cleaning the cups and was now smiling up at you. She seemed proud as you just continued. You give her a nod when she gives you a thumbs up, obviously liking the small little show you were giving her.

"I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing her down,"

Then Vriska and Terezi both stop the music, and you automatically follow suit in stop singing. The two get together and face away from you, whispering something that you can't really hear. Finally, it took about five to ten minutes, they turn back to you. Vriska was smirking and Terezi was looking aimlessly around, an evil grin on her lips. "Terezi says she likes you, so we'll keep you," is all Vriska says. She goes to the back of the stage and hops down, running to a room not to far away. She then returns, and hands you a couple of sheets. "This is our schedual. We play every friday from ten to three. Sometimes we get gigs at a club not to far from here, DJing. You do that right?" you nod, "Good. Well, you can leave." she waves to you, pretty much telling you to leave.

You shrug and turn to go down the side steps. Instead of leaving automatically, you go to your cousin who was drinking straight from the bottle of scotch. Ah, just like you remember. "'Sup," you nod to her, sitting on a stool. She grins, setting the glassed liquid down and leaning over in a wobble.

"Darrvvveee~ You- Youf gut a pwetty foice!" she slurred out, cupping your face in her hands. She frowns and lets you go, crossing her arms and leaning on them, "Youf muss hur? Coz, coz I muss hur twow!" you raise a brow and pat her head.

"Damn, you gotta stop drinking. Aint healthy for the collons or something." you mutter out.

She just laughs and nearly slips down if it werent for her holding onto you now. "Nah. 'M 's helthy us uh hurse!" she giggles out and places her head on the counter. With a deep you, you pat her hand and turn to get off the stool. She grasped your hand quickly, looking up at you with a look that slightly held a twing to your chest. With a softly smile and leans back down, "Love you..." she mutters before closing her eyes and successfully falling a sleep standing up. You nod and remove your hand and give a small pat to hers before leaving. You can't be seen be touching. Aint aloud for Strider Swag. She sort of leaned into the touch letting out a small sigh of content. With that, you turned and left the place.

When you came back out side, the air had become distinctivly cold. The sky was now grey and loomed over the city like an angry child. Thunder sounded, which was odd considering it wasn't there when you happened to be inside. Unless it was, but whatever. There was a faint smell of precperation, signaling that rain is going to happen very soon. Damn it, you had to walk all the way back to your dorm. Though you really should have been in class by now. Lightening struck a distance away, then thunder following. Fuck. And just when you thought everything could get worse, the rain came down in a heavy flow, pretty much saying fuck drizzle. I'm the pimp, your the bitch. To try and stay at least some what dry, you hide under a big try near the bar.

But seeing as that was pretty fucking poitnless, because the tree sheilded nothing from you, you make your way back to the bar that's only a few feet away. So you get a little wet, big whoop. Rain isn't going to do anything. But once you actually reached the doorway, you're dripping wet and your hair is clinging to you uncomfortably. "Oh hey Dave!" someone calls out to you. With turn to find the culprit, coming in contact with a male shorter then you, but still amazing adorab- Wait, adorkable. Yeah, shit fits perfect.

"Sup Egbert," you say to him, trying to sheild yourself from the rain. John must've taken notice because then he placed the unbrella over you, the one he was holding of course, and moves closer so he wont get wet as well.

He grins happily, "I didn't see you in class! Uh, we were taking roll or whatever. Can you believe teachers still do that? Well, I mean, i've known they could do that because it still is school and you know, they have to make sure they aren't skipping or something. I don't think you skip, do you? Not like it matters-"

"Dude, you're blabbering," you inform him, trying to force the smile that so despratly wanted to creep onto your lips. He flushs and facepalms at the thought.

"Sorry! It happens without my knowing, heheh," he states. You don't blame him because the same shit happens to you. So it's all cool in the hood. You just wave it off and stand in a slightly awkward silence. "So, I was heading to Starbucks! Want to come? It's just be, soo..." you nod a bit and he smiles happily, "Awesome! Let's go then," he turns but doesn't walk. He must be waiting so you wont get even more soaked.

You nudge him with your elbow, to motion him to walk, and he does. You simply walk next to him, your shoulder still slightly out due to the space that was still there, "Oh jeez. This rain is just crazy! We're lucky wind it blowing," he laughs at the thought and he nod a bit. Then he stops laughing, it sort of fades into an awkward little chuckle then just stops. You guess you're making him uncomfortable. You move over a bit more, letting half of your body get soaked by the rain. Catching note of this, he huffs and rolls his eyes, "What're you doing? You're going to get sick!" he tells you. He moves closer again, but even more closer so your whole body is now fully seathed under the umbrella and he grins.

"Sorry bro, thought you were awkward or something."

"No, it's awkward when I laugh and you don't! Seriously, even heared that laughing makes you live longer?"

You sort of jus stare at him and nod, "Well, yeah, but man, Strider's don't laugh. Unless it's ironic and cosmical," you inform him with a smirk.

"Well i'm the funniest guy you could ever meet! I'll make you laugh or sure!" you smirk and pat his head like a little kid. "Aw! You just wait," he grins up at you and you just smirk some more. So maybe he will be able to make you laugh. Only two other people could do that, or maybe three. Roxy, Dirk and...Rose. Yep, those are the three. Those three are the people you are comfortable with, thats why.

You sort of feel like an antisocial. But you guess being cool does that to a person, "So why were you at the bar?" he asked with a curious gaze.

"Oh. For one, my cousin works there. Decided to pay a visit," you look at him, "Then I was getting a job as some singer. Terezi kind of...fucking manupulated me into doing it. This chick is shitbat crazy," you mutter out. He nods a bit and shrugs.

"I could have told you that! So what? She pulled the whole, 'He pushed me down and threatened me' bullshit?! She did the same to me! I was terrfied though!" he laughed again, shaking his head.

"Hell yeah she pulled that shit. I was all going good then fuck-" you smirk a bit. He suddenly stops and you look up only to realize you two had been walking for a while. Now both of you were at Starbucks and John was putting his umbrella up. He then walked over to the door, but you beat him to it, opening said object for him. He just grinned and rolled his eyes, walking in happily. Once at the counter, he order and mocha blahblah because you don't really know what he ordered.

After that, the two of you sit down, him across from you in a two seater table. You watch him drink silently and smirk. Your name is Dave Strider, you you are a big jerk for slightly having feelings for John.


End file.
